Usage of video cameras for surveillance or other tasks in residential and commercial environments has increased substantially, in part due to lower costs, the prevalence of sophisticated mobile devices having remote monitoring and control capabilities, and the increased availability of connectivity bandwidth. As consumer demands change and the complexity of home automation and related systems increases, various new challenges arise in designing such camera products.
Many home security cameras, for example, need to be affixed to a surface to ensure stability, but the installation of these cameras is often complex and cumbersome, especially if the cameras need to be positioned high on a ceiling or wall. A security camera can weigh several pounds, and a user may require the use of both hands and various tools to properly affix the camera to the desired location and/or adjust the camera's orientation. For instance, a camera may include one or more separate set screws, clamps, or other mechanisms which must be loosened and retightened each time the user reorients the camera. This may be difficult to accomplish, for example, while trying to maintain balance on a ladder.
Additional challenges arise when the cameras are intended for outdoor use. The cameras may be exposed, for example, to moisture, precipitation, or other environmental elements that could damage the cameras. The cameras may also face vandalism, tampering, or theft. Further difficulties arise in the physical connectivity—exposed or external wiring connecting to the cameras (e.g., power/data cables) may not only be cut or damaged, but often creates undesirable visual appearances and can limit the range of motion of the camera.